Rex vs Akira Kurusu
8EE41301-758D-42BE-8FC5-CF6BEDB5E2B3.jpeg Intro Xenoblade Chronicles vs Persona! , which damsel saving , Thief , who was falsely accused of crimes they did not commit ,will emerge the winner? , can the phantom thief beat the driver of the Aegis? , let’s find out! Intrude 9EBE8840-2CC7-4FA8-916F-C67F4D133605.png 90C42B21-A554-4C2B-B94D-FE4D4E6F6964.png Ringmaster: today , we have a match between two heroic thieves , the phantom thief Akira Kurusu and the driver of the Aegis , Rex , let’s meet our Combatants. Ringmaster: on this side , we have Akira Kurusu , he is a 18 year old teenager , and he got kicked out of his high school for attacking a man who was sexually assaulting a girl , he then gets shipped off to a family friend , he comes across the Metaverse after the Metaverse Navigator app suddenly appears on his phone, becoming a Phantom Thief to defend himself from the Shadows inside the twisted Palaces inside other people's hearts , he also has different personas , he can use arsena , joker and satanel. Ringmaster: rex is about 15-18 years old , he uses multiple weapons , like swords and sometimes even balls , he is powered by blades , his 3 notable blades are Nia , Pyra/Mythra and Wulfric , although he has others , we will only be using the blades he uses in canon , So he will have Roc , Pyra/Mythra/Pumena , Wulfric and Nia . Ringmaster: Okay , the Combatants are ready , let’s do this , it’s time for the EXHIBITIOOOOON!!!!!. Prefight Rex is walking to the town of gormott , until a man in black suddenly starts shooting bullets at him , Rex dodges and takes out his sword. Akira: I’ve been hired to capture that girl with the red hair , hand her over now!. Rex: I don’t know what’s your problem but gets out of here!. Akira: I was hired by the president of this country , so I must succeed, now hand her over! Rex: no , Pyra get ready , let’s beat him! Pyra: something isn’t right Rex , I can just sense it , be careful! Rex: Okay. Akira: fine , let’s get this dead party started! Here We Go!!!! Akira and Rex dash at each other , Akira shoots a web at Rex , however Rex slashes him in the face and knocks him back , Rex then anchor shots Akira and stabs the anchor through his arm , Akira starts shooting bullets , but Rex dodges and Pyra uses flame nova , causing a huge heatwave to surround the area , burning Akira , Rex then does a double spinning edge on Akira , Akira knocks back , Akira then suddenly transforms into the joker. Joker: get ready! Akira and Rex clash Weapons , Akira then loses the clash , but he uses his web to dodge , akira then uses his Concentrate , boosting his attack , Rex uses his double spinning edge and slashes akira In the cheast with the sword , akira then shoots thunder at Rex , causing serious damage , akira then uses his magic and causes a big explosion, doing massive damage , Rex gets up from the explosion , Pyra then transforms into Mythra , Akira starts shooting elemental attack s at Rex , But Mythra uses foresight and predicts his moves , Rex dodges and uses a rolling smash on akira , knocking him down , Rex then uses a anchor shot and grabs him by the back , penetrating his back and causing him to start bleeding , Mythra uses a photon edge and shoots light at akira , akira uses his reflect and the attack comes twords Rex , Mythra uses her shield and shields Rex from damage. Rex: how much longer are we going to do this? Akira: however long it will take for you to surrender. Rex: never! Akira: perhaps , it’s impressive how strong this Aegis is , but i have a trick up my sleeve . Suddenly a dark shadowy figure who has black wings and a hat comes out , behind akira . Akira: Arsene , let’s go! Akira starts shooting bullets at Rex , Mythra uses foresight and Rex dodges , Rex then gives Mythra the Aegis sword , Mythra suddenly is surrounded by light , Mythra then uses a photon edge on akira , akira uses cure and heals , Rex then changes to Nia , Nia heals Rex , Rex then uses a hydro blast on Akira , causing a huge blast of water to hit akira , knocking him back , akira shoots a blast from his eye , the attack starts draining life from Rex , however Nia keeps healing him , Rex then gives Nia his sword , Nia shoots a huge tidal wave at akira , Rex then changes to Mythra , Mythra usea day of punshiment on akira , causing a huge explosion to happen ,Rex and Mythra then use a full power light arrow on akira , the huge blast of light hits akira , when the rubble clears akira comes out , barley standing and his persona goes away. Rex: want some more!. Mythra: careful Rex , he is very unpredictable. Akira: god dammit , this is one tough battle! Akira then uses Satanael , Sataneal fully heals him and the two Fight again , akira starts firing even stronger projectiles at Rex , Rex gets hit and both him and Mythra get knocked back. Rex: Mythra , are you okay? Mythra: come on Rex , you have to win! Akira shoots thunder at Rex , Mythra tries to use foresight , but the attack hits both of them at blinding speeds , akira then goes behind Rex and stabs him with his knife in the back . Rex:ahhhhhhhh! Mythra: Rex! Mythra suddenly fuses her power with Pyras power and transforms into her accented form , suddenly a tall lady with green hair slashes akira back. Akira: such power.... Rex: Pyra you....... Pyra smiles and helps Rex up , Rex then grabs his sword and rushes at akira , the two start fighting , akira tries to slash Rex , but Rex easily dodges and starts slashing akira throughout his vital points , akira tries to shoot elemental summons at Rex , But Rex dodges and uses a rolling smash on akira , Rex then starts slashing akira in the air . Rex: Pyra , let’s end this! Pyra: Rex , I’m ready! Pyra then Charges up a starburst , akira shoots a blast at Rex , Pyra then uses her starburst on akira , causing a huge explosion, Rex and Pyra look at the smoke clear , akira then faints to his knees as his persona faded away . Rex: He was strong.... Pyra and Mythra unfuse and reverts back to Pyra . Rex: Pyra don’t you think we should help him up? Pyra: no , but let’s just heal him. Nia: here , let me do it. Nia goes over to akira and uses a redemption on him , fully healing him. Nia: that should keep him alive , now I’d say let’s leave before someone finds out. Rex: Pyra, Nia , let’s go!. Rex , Pyra and Nia walk away from the scene , while akira is shown knocked out cold after his loss. Dbx! Dbx Winner Ringmaster: wow that was absolutely amazing , I guess akira just needed more fire power to win! , anyways the winner is Rex! 9D1017C0-BB65-4480-A669-D5193B7FCD98.jpeg Category:Dbx Fights Written By Jocknerdfinalfantasyguy Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Magic Duel Category:'Magic vs Technology' Themed DBX Fights Category:'Sword vs Knife' Themed DBX fights Category:Gun vs Unique Weapon Themed DBXs Category:Gun vs Magic Themed DBX Fights Category:Fire vs Electricity themed DBXs Category:Thief themed DBXs Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights Category:JRPG Themed DBX Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Nintendo vs Sega Themed DBX Fights Category:Rivalry themed DBX Fights Category:'Teenagers' themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:'Battle of the Elements' Themed DBX Category:'Human vs Human' themed DBX Fights Category:Superhero vs Secret Agent Category:Gun vs Blades Category:Gun vs Fist fights Category:Magic vs superpowers themed DBX fight Category:Xenoblade Chronicles vs Persona Themed Dbx Fights Category:Home Console Themed DBX Fights Category:Speed Themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBXs Category:Completed DBX Fights